The invention relates generally to a brassiere, also commonly called a bra as well as other garments providing the same functions.
Bras are commonly worn by women to provide support for their breasts and for enhanced shape and appearance. Other garments have built-in bras and can provide the same function. Bras are often constructed to provide different amounts of support. Often, conventional bra constructions require a choice to be made by a wearer of the bra between support and comfort. For example, some women find certain bras to be too restrictive. Sometimes, they find the fabric to be uncomfortable. Some Bras are made with an underwire design. Some women find the underwire to be uncomfortable. Some bras have a tendency to “ride-up” and are tugged-on repeatedly during the day.
Other types of bras, such as bras with a sports bra type of construction, reduce natural movement of the breasts more than might be desirable for certain situations. Other bras that supply relatively high support can lead to an unnatural, restricted appearance and often impose their own shape on the natural shape of the breast or flattened the breasts against a woman's chest. Other bras, especially those with shaping pads, can feel clammy.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide a bra that overcomes drawbacks, inadequacies and limitations of the prior art.